Communication Page for the Members of the Recycling Group
'On this page we can discuss and report problems etc. regarding the campaign.' Tonje, we need to create another page outlining our campaigns aims & objectives... like the sheet we got in the seminar. Hi! I have published the initial campaign strategy document at least. The rest will be on the Dossier? We should publish this by friday. And everybody - just edit the strategy document if you find any errors or want to add something to it etc.. -tonje Jipsa: About the comment above - You can create the page we need? And just publish whatever you have already.-tonje I was talking about the strategy document which you have done it now. Rest will be on the dossier once we put it together i guess...and GUYS can we have the research from everyone by friday ...so we can put togther the Dossier. Ahm.. Are we supposed to publish the dossier on a page dedicated to only this or on the page for research maybe? I will try publish what I have, what do you have?-tonje I created a research dossier on our research page. I dont know if that is correct so change it if you think it is...................... - tonje sorry guys i wont be in today....Jipsa Guys for group names how about THE GREEN RUSH OR HOOKED ONTO GREEN ????-jipsa The Green Rush sounds good - Aniela Guys can anyone tell me how to post the minutes? I've done them like tuesday morning and i dont know how to post them. thanks :D I like the green rush =D -tonje We still dont have enough research ....Guys post your researches on the research page plz.... Jipsa .. '------Regarding the flyer: We can write what we think it should say here through out the reading week so we can have it finished 'till next meeting. Okay????' I think maybe it should go something like: Your government is now considering making recycling an offer for everybody in Enfield. As you may have noticed recycling for flats above shops is not an option here. It is now time to act quickly and show them that all of Enfield's residents care for the planet and demand a permanent recycling scheme. ''' '''We should give info like: There will be recycle trials for some residents now and some for others laters put together by the Borough of Enfield. Your voice can help skip trials and get everybody permanent recycle-bins. ''' '''Maybe we should call us "the green rush" and have a slogan that goes something like this at the bottom: "Speed things up with the 'Green Rush' " ------- something like that.......... :p ' '''This is just ideas. Please come up with or change things.. That is why it is written here. -Tonje-------' Hi all, here's an updated version of the flyer. I find Tonje's words very strong and appropriate and they also seems to work well with the flyer itself. Let me know what you think! (Click on the thumbnail to expand it or click here for a high quality shot) GordonIrvingMDX 15:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the layout of the flyer and the content itself.-Laura i quite agree with the others... i think it gives a strong and effective message to the audience.. i like the statement ' speed things up with the green rush'.- Jipsa '''Important announcement !! Because now we have the possibility to choose when/where our campaign meeting will take place , whenever is convenient for us, I propose that our group should meet between lectures ( Plm and Mcs) , on'' Monday from 1:30 to 2:30.'' If you guys agree please confirm your presence below , if not just post a message and we'll sort it out. ( It's very important that everybody reads this message so everyone will know about this change!) ' : Everyone agreed with the change , therefore '''''we will meet on Monday (14. Feb) from 1:30 to 2:30 in front of Bevan building. Guys .. I have been looking places where we could do T shirt printing So could all have white t shirts on which its says some like sppeed of up things with the green rush..or somthing like support the green rush.. Any ideas??? - Jipsa Hi all, so here is the first logo proposal. I've also used it to replace the common "recycle" logo in the flyer. What do you think? @Jipsa: I think the logo with the words "The Green Rush" is enough for the t-shirts. - Gordon --- The logo looks really great! I have changed the dossier, it should be about done now. Change it or get back to me if something does not look right to you.... See you tomorrow! How about for example on the T-shirt, under the green rush logo, write; BINS FOR EVERYBODY! just to make it a bit funny? We dont have to do that, just a suggestion. -Tonje Hi guys I've sent the powerpoint via email because I couldnt post it here, please check it and returnn back to me with feedback. We also need to decide the date when the implication event its gonna be as soon as possible. Thanx Aniela Guys... does everyone want to do the event thing after the presentation like Gordon said? Hi guys , today at the meeting we decided that we should have an'' online meeting on facebook ''( or if face doesnt work we can try skype) because we have to take some final decisions for our campain. Our meeting is gonna be'' tomorrow, Tuesday at 5 PM. As you could see we have 2 pages on face : The recycle group and THE GREEN RUSH. 'We will chat on 'The recycle group ' page.' On the right side of the page you can see the member's list and under the member's list there is a hypertext : 'Chat with group' - if u would click on it you will be able to chat with everyone of us. '''Please confirm your attendance via facebook.' SEE U TOMORROW! [[The Recycle Group|'Click here to return to our main page']] Gordan...i think it would be a geat idea to have the event details on the flyer as well- Jipsa